


Samezuka Trio

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fics and drabbles about the original Samezuka Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collections

**Author's Note:**

> The first 5 drabbles play with the future of: Rin is a professional swimmer, Sei is his trainer, and Ai is his manager. The rest are various one shots and drabbles that are unrelated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone collects something. Some collections are odder than others to outsiders. But when you love someone you learn to love even the seemingly weird stuff.

Seijuro let out a worried sounding whine and Rin looked up from his phone.  ”What?”

"Scary," Seijuro muttered.

"Wha?"  Rin raised an eyebrow and set his phone on the nightstand.

"Your boxers.  They’re scaring me," Sei paused for a moment before grinning.  "Take them off."  Rin groaned and threw his pillow at the man beside him.

"One, that was horrible.” He glanced down at the glow in the dark ghosts on his boxers.  “And two, I … don’t even think these are mine."

“All the more reason to take them off.”  One of the best parts about no one really ever doing laundry properly is that no one felt comfortable throwing away the gaudy glow in the dark ghost boxers.  At least in Seijuro’s opinion it was one of the best things.

—-

It’s nearly ten o’clock by the time Sei gets home that night and he’s surprised to find the lights still on.  The smell of nail polish hits him as soon as he opens the door and he sighs.  He slips out of his shoes and tosses his jacket on the back of the couch before plodding down the hallway towards Rin’s bedroom.

Rin is flopped on the floor on his back, right ankle crossed over his left knee, and Ai is carefully holding one of Rin’s hands in his lap slowly applying a coat of polish.  It was a dark turquoise with fine glittery sparkles in it.  Something with a name like “deep seas” or “underwater paradise” or something.  He never really keeps track of the names.  He walks in and digs through Rin’s closet to find something that fits him and changes before joining the other two on the floor.

“That bad of a day?”  He asks.  Not that he needed to.  The nail polish meant one of two things: either a really bad day or an insecure one.  The wrinkles on Rin’s forehead easily indicate which one it is.

—-

“Why are we doing this again?”  Rin hissed into Sei’s ear.

“Because Ai wanted us to.  Come on don’t you find it fun?”

“Not particularly.”  Rin would never admit to actually enjoying the way the dresses and skirts felt when he wore them.  Because if he did he’d never be able to say no to the other two.  Not that he really ever said no when Ai requested this anyway.

Because when Ai pulled out the dresses it meant that he was feeling out of place and needed reassurance.  Okay.  Sometimes it just meant that he was feeling kinky but usually it was the former reason.

—-

People collect strange things sometimes.  They collect them because they find them fascinating or fun.  Because they calm them.  Because they make them feel complete.

Sei collected glow in the dark trinkets - from boxers to keychains to the stars he convinced Rin and Ai to let him put up in their room - because he was infinitely intrigued by the little yellowish green splotches lighting up the night like Ai and Rin lit up his day.

Rin collected nail polishes in a box under his bed.  A rainbow of colors and then some because he liked the smooth gloss on his nails.  It gave him a sense of pride to see his fingers perfectly filed and colored in.  When his world was a mess of colors and shapes and blurs of emotion seeing his neatly colored nails made everything focus in.

Ai collected dresses and skirts.  A revolving set for each of them.  He had originally liked the attention he got in them because he looked cute and they suited him.  But as he grew taller and more muscular and more awkward in his body he hid them away.  Afraid that they didn’t suit him anymore and that he didn’t suit Rin or Sei.  When they pulled them out together and complimented his taste he realized that it wasn’t that he didn’t suit them anymore, he had simply needed to update his wardrobe, and his look on life.

  
The best thing that most people can collect are other people in their lives.  And these three wouldn’t trade any of their collections for anything.  Rin just wished that they could remember to do laundry a little more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started because of that comic going around Tumblr about the guy with the glow in the dark boxer shorts. And then it turned feelsy.


	2. Happy Is Good

By the time he realized it, it was already too late.  They already had routines and, damn it, he liked them.  

He liked the feeling of someone curled up next to him when he woke up and the smell of breakfast cooking in the morning.  He liked the messes in the living room because no one bothered to fold laundry that week and the empty fridge when no one remembered groceries.  He like the laughing and the teasing and the living.  But he wasn’t going to tell them that.  Because by the time he realized it he was trying to pull the only clean pair of boxers he could find in the laundry on and they weren’t fitting him.  By the time he realized it Seijuro had already claimed the second bedroom as his office and Nitori had claimed the storeroom as  _his_  office.  By the time he realized it his trainer and manager had moved into his apartment, and his life.

The giggle from behind him informed him that Nitori damn well knew Rin had no more clean boxers.  He turned and watched the grey haired man sit up and rub sleep from his eyes.

"Lookin good, Rin."  His grin was the same as it had ever been, not that Rin had seen it much that first year at school, but everything else had grown up.  Rin let his eyes slid over Nitori’s bare chest and stopped at the hickey on his left arm.  He narrowed his eyes.

"And Seijuro said we weren’t supposed to leave marks on each other last night."  Nitori just laughed as strong arms wrapped around Rin’s waist and a warm chest pressed against his back.

"Look at him.  How could I help myself?"  He rolled his eyes as Seijuro grabbed the boxers from his hand.  I don’t quite think these are your size, Rin.  But the little hearts are definitely your style."  He could hear the smirk in his voice and he shoved him away.

"You like em so much why don’t you wear them?"  Rin stalked to the dresser and searched for a pair of underwear.  Or even a pair of shorts would work until he could do some laundry.  Honestly these two were no help some days.  Nitori’s laugh drew his gaze back to the bed and Nitori pointed to the doorway, falling over and drawing the blanket to his face  Turning Rin could only stare as his mouth dropped open.  Seijuro was standing there in Nitori’s boxers.  Boxers that now clung to every curve and muscle along his ass and hips.  Boxers that now showed off as much as they covered.

"I dunno.  Do they make my ass look big?"  He winked as he stuck out his hips and shook them at Nitori and Rin.  "Come on, be honest."  His grin grew dangerous as he locked eyes with Rin.  "I can take it."

"Oh, I’m sure you can."  Growling, Rin shoved him onto the bed where Nitori was waiting eagerly.

By the time he realized he was in love with these two it was too late.  They had routines and everything just felt right when he was wrapped up in bed between them.  Even if Nitori still sometimes forgot he was taller than Rin now and tried to crawl into his lap.  Or if Seijuro forgot that Rin wasn’t as sensitive about changes as he used to be and tried to soften the blow on bad news.  Laughter bubbled up and he let it out.  Happy was a good thing to be.


	3. Happy Is Good Pt2

Arching his back in a stretch that would make any cat jealous Rin watched the other two getting ready for the day.  Nitori had mentioned meeting with some people who wanted Rin to do some advertisement slash modeling job for them and Seijuro was planning on picking up some new equipment and resources for his current training regime for Rin.  As for his plans, he figured on spending the day either in bed or maybe just going out for some fresh air.  Deciding to stick with the first choice for a little longer he snuggled back under the covers.

 

"Aw did we tire you out too much last night, Rin?"  Seijuro’s laugh filled the room and Rin couldn’t stop the blush that covered his cheeks.  He sat up with a huff and nearly collided with Seijuro’s chin as the older man was leaning over to give him a kiss.  "This works even better."  A small sigh escaped Rin’s lips when Seijuro pulled away and smiled down at him.  Nitori dropped onto the edge of the bed.

"You should probably get up and get dressed soon.  You know you end up hating being in bed all day by yourself."  Rin looked from one to the other and glared at Nitori when he remember exactly how they had ended up in bed the night before.  "What?"  Confusion clouded Nitori’s blue eyes and he exchanged glances with an equally confused Seijuro.

"I can’t get dressed because I have no clean clothes.  Because a couple someones forgot how to do the damn laundry."  He pointed at them accusingly.  "Or have neither of you realized you’re both wearing Nitori’s clothes?"  They glanced down and Seijuro shrugged.

"They fit and they don’t look bad on me so what’s the big deal?"  He let out an irritated huff and scrambled out of bed over to the dresser.  Pulling on the first pair of shorts he found he spun around, tugging the waistband.

"This?  This I can handle.  They’re a little baggy but no big deal."  They watched as he rummaged through another drawer, tugging the waistband of the shorts back up from it’s precarious position on his hips.  Spinning around again he pulled a t-shirt over his head.  It was bright blue and had a cartoon cat on it.  It was obviously Nitori’s and it was obviously way too big on him.  "You see this?  This does not fit me.  No.  Fitty.  Rin."  The collar slid to one side as he waved his arms around ranting about responsibilities and laundry and can someone please jsut help with the chores once in awhile.  Unfortunately neither man on the bed was listening because the sight of Rin’s collarbone and shoulder being revealed like that and the slight flush of irritation on his cheeks was just too much for them.

"I think I might have to postpone that meeting til this afternoon."  Nitori mumbled, cheeks flushing as he looked at Seijuro.  The other man returned his glance with a nod and a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I think my shopping can wait."

"Are you two even listening to me?"  He stomped over and glowered at them, fists resting on his hips as they looked to him.

"Yes.  Yes.  Don’t worry.  We’ll definitely help you with the laundry later."  Nitori tugged Rin onto his lap and smiled at the slight pout on his face.  "For now let’s just go back to bed for a little longer."  He rolled his eyes but let himself be guided back under the covers to snuggle in between the other two.


	4. Slow Is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to be for the [Imagine your OTP spooning prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/39768806838/imagine-your-otp-spooning-with-person-a-as-the)
> 
> And then Ruru and I were talking about Rin not being a flirt and how when he did say something it would totally catch whoever he was with (relationship wise) off guard. And this happened....

Clinking dishes barely caught his attention as he tried to focus on the book in front of him.  It was something he had been wanting to read for awhile but some stupid trainer of his had been trying to kill him with his stupid routine because his stupid manager got him a stupid spot for a stupid race.  He glanced at the two of them making small talk while washing the dishes and grudgingly decided that  _maybe_  one or two of those stupid's  _may_  have been uncalled for.  But only one or two.  Rubbing his eyes he stopped focusing on the words in front of him and listened in to the conversation a moment.  Seijuro was holding up a very gross looking plate and side-eyeing Nitori.

"This is why we need some new dishes.  Look at this thing."

"You can still wash it and use it."

"You could just take your hands off the money for a few minutes and let us buy some new dishes.  It's not like we're broke or anything."

"We need to keep an eye on our money.  We won't have Rin to depend on forever and we need to make smart choices with our money now."  Rin rolled his eyes and blinked as the words in front of him went all blurry for a moment.  He appreciated everything that they were doing for him but sometimes they just needed to take a break from worrying and shut up.

"Fine.  But seriously.  Tell me just  _what_  am I supposed to  _do_  with this?"  Seijuro held the plate an inch from Nitori's nose and shook it at him.  Rin sighed and squinted at his book.

"Try putting it down and doing me instead."  Hearing a clatter coming from the sink he gave up on reading.  He was just too tired to focus on it tonight.  Looking up he almost started laughing.  Seijuro was standing there, mouth hanging open, and the plate was dripping soapy water onto Nitori's foot and Nitori had dropped the handful of silverware he was holding.  It was scattered on the counter and around their feet and Rin shook his head.  "No way in hell am I cleaning that up."  Seijuro started to put the plate down and then stopped, studying Rin.  He wasn't blushing or stumbling through his words.  But Rin didn't say stuff like that.  He didn't do the flirting or dirty talk or anything.  Seijuro shifted towards Rin and stopped, glancing to Nitori for support.  The younger man was just watching Rin and absently mopping the water up on the floor with his socks.

Rin raised his eyebrow as they both looked at him.  When neither responded he shrugged his shoulders and stood up, giving Nitori a peck on the cheek before wandering out of the room and down the hall, calling out before he shut the door and flopped onto the bed.  "When you two remember how to make your mouths and hands work properly you can join me in bed."  Hearing the door close snapped Seijuro out of his trance.  Rin had just invited them to join him in bed.  Twice.  In under five minutes.  He moved to drop the plate in the sink and leave but Nitori snagged him and pulled him back.

"But.  He just-"

"I know.  But he'll still be in bed when we finish in ten minutes.  If he's still interested then we can jump him."

"But."

"Yeah.  I know.  I forgot that you're not used to that yet since we've all only been together here a few months.  But he used to do this all the time."

"He'd just invite you to have sex with him?"  Nitori rolled his eyes and picked up the silverware before placing the dishrag back in Seijuro's hand.

"No.  When he hits a certain stage of tiredness it's like that filter that he has between his brain and his mouth just stops working.  He's not quite on autopilot but he just doesn't really care what he says."  The younger man patted Seijuro's back.  "Don't worry.  It surprised me too.  It's been awhile since he's been at this point."  Putting aside the disgusting plate that started this whole discussion Seijuro smiled.  It was nice to know that the three of them could live together like this.  One day they were just all hanging around and Nitori had fallen asleep on his chest and his head was on Rin's lap and Rin was playing with his hair and they were comfortable.  Then he had sat up and gave Rin a kiss and that was how it all began.  They had kind of moved in on Rin without really talking about it and once he had really noticed Seijuro had been sure he'd kick them out.  But Rin had just muttered something about them needing to remember to buy more food if they were going to stay and that they needed to do the laundry more often and that was it.  There had never been a lot of flirting or anything.  So, needless to say, Rin saying something like that got Seijuro worked up.

He practically carried Nitori down the hall to the bedroom, barely giving him time to shut off the lights in the kitchen.  Rin was curled up on the bed with the blankets scrunched around his feet and Seijuro climbed in behind him and tugged him against his chest.  Rin was warm and fit just right against him and they both sighed.  Nitori rolled his eyes and climbed in, covering them all up.  Some days he felt like  _he_  was the oldest one of the group.  But watching Rin snuggle into Seijuro made him smile.  He wasn't sure if he was smiling at the content look on Rin's face or the conflicted look on Seijuro's.  The older man slipped his hands along Rin's hips and kissed his neck.

"Hey, Rin?"  His voice was soft and low and Nitori felt himself responding to the inviting tone.

"Hmm?"  Rin shifted and turned back slightly, rubbing against Seijuro's erection with a sleepy smile.

"We're done with the dishes.  Can we do you now?"  Both younger men groaned at the cheesy question and Rin felt Nitori slip his hand under the edge of his shirt.

"But 'm sleepy."  He muttered and rolled his hips back again slightly before wrapping his arms around Nitori, who returned the gesture, pulling Rin towards him a little.  He had been around Rin long enough that he knew, more or less, what to expect from the less restrained mindset he had right now.  Judging by the way things were going so far Rin wanted this, but he wanted to be held and pampered while it was going down.  As Seijuro peppered Rin's neck and shoulders with kisses Nitori realized the older man was walking right into Rin's plans without even realizing it.  So he decided to go along with it as well.

Rin smiled when Nitori ran his hands down his sides and under the edge of his sweat pants.  He guessed that Nitori would figure out what was going on and when Nitori tugged down his pants and boxers he was happy.  Things were going to go his way tonight.  He let out a sigh as Nitori ran kisses up his legs, skirting his hands along as well.  Seijuro slipped one hand along his back and gently massaged his ass while the other wrapped around his waist and tickled his hip.  A groan slipped from Seijuro when Rin slipped a hand in between them and wrapped his fingers around his cock.  A warm mouth pressed against his neck and he let out a sharp breath when Nitori nipped at him before moving up to his lips.  His lips and tongue worked magic on Rin's sleepy mouth and he soon found himself happily moaning against Nitori's lips as Seijuro slipped one finger, and then a second, into him.  Rin hadn't felt Nitori's hands on him since he had taken over his mouth and he had a good idea why.  Biting at Nitori's lip to get his attention he gasped out as Seijuro changed his angle.

"Nitori, take your hands off yourself and come here."  The younger man's breath caught as Rin reached for him.  He could easily understand Seijuro's excitement at being around Rin when he was like this.  Rin was usually much less vocal about what he wanted, which was okay.  But this was a whole different level than usual.

Rin felt Nitori slide against him and then he shivered as Nitori stroked some lube onto his cock before guiding it into himself.  They both shuddered a little at the sensation and slowly pushed together.  Rin relaxed against Seijuro and let Nitori take the lead and set a tantalizingly slow pace.  He tensed for only a moment when Seijuro replaced his fingers with his cock and then all three of them were shifting against each other.  There were none of the usual wet sounds of skin meeting or heavy breaths.  The room was filled, instead, with gentle murmurs and rustling of skin against the bed sheets and hands running across skin.  

Rin's breaths were coming faster and his movements were less controlled as the steady heat built up in him.  He could feel Nitori clenching around him as their almost agonizingly slow yet oddly thrilling thrusts rubbed all the right spots.  He felt Seijuro's hands dig into his hips and warm breath shudder across his neck as he came.  His own orgasm came swiftly and it actually caught him off guard as his Nitori's hips rocked back and he thrust Rin as deep into himself as he could in this position.  Nitori's body tensed and he let out a satisfied groan as Rin pumped him a few times, giving him release.

They untangled themselves enough to wipe up with their various pieces of clothing and pull the blankets up, Rin contently snuggled in between the two larger bodies.

"Snuggling is good."  He muttered as he drifted off to sleep, leaving the other two to contemplate their fate.  They were so wrapped around his finger it wasn't even funny and Nitori wasn't sure if he should be jealous of the fact Seijuro didn't seem to notice it or sorry for him.


	5. It's All About the Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai needs a haircut (that opinion is all Rin's)

The muffled steps and giggles he could hear coming from inside the apartment brought a curious smile to his face.  He had gotten a series of texts from Rin, each more frustrated sounding than the last, over the course of the morning and Seijuro had opted to cut his meetings and errands short and head back to Rin’s apartment.  Well it was kind of their apartment now.  He and Ai had more or less unofficially moved in a couple months back.  One of his errands today had actually been meeting with his old landlord and signing the paperwork and whatnot for cancelling his lease.  His smile grew as he jangled his keys in his hand and noted the distinct lack of his old apartment key’s weight.

 

When he finally opened the door and slipped off his shoes he blinked in confusion as he saw Ai and then Rin hurry past the doorway and around the couch.  He started to ask what was going on but the question died in his throat - replaced by an appreciative hum - when he spotted Ai with his hair pulled back into a short ponytail.  One about the same length as Rin’s always seemed to be.

"Come on, Ai.  Seriously.  It’s time for a haircut."

"No!  I like my hair like this.  It looks good on me!  You said so yourself."

"I changed my mind.  It’s too long."

"I don’t want to go get it cut.  I don’t like getting my hair cut, Rin."

Sei watched as Rin chased Ai around the couch.  Coming home to both of them sliding around the hardwood floor in their socks with their hair pulled into loose ponytails was not what he had expected when he read Rin’s last text:  _that’s it. time to get serious._

Needless to say he was quite happy that it wasn’t something  _actually_ , you know, serious.

"You’re just grumpy cause those guys at the gym were staring at us."  They still hadn’t noticed Sei was watching them from the doorway.

"You.  They were staring at you."  Ai slowed for a moment before skittering out of Rin’s reach at the last second.

"Really?  Me?  Why me?"

"Because of that stupid hair.  It makes you look older and," Rin’s face flushed and he muttered, "kind of hot.  Maybe."  Sei winced as Ai twisted to look at Rin and tripped over his own feet, thumping to the floor behind the couch.  Rin let out a squawk as he tried to hop over Ai and tripped over him instead, joining him with a groan.  He headed to the couch with a sigh and knelt on it.  He was kind of in love with these two idiots.  Scary as that seemed.

"You think I look hot with long hair?  That’s it.  Not cutting it.  Nope.  No way.  No how.  Nu-uh."  His eyes met Sei and he grinned.  "You hear that Sei?  Rin thinks I look hot with my hair like this."  Sei was almost certain he heard a panicked squeak coming from Rin as he froze, nose buried in Ai’s chest.  Then he squirmed and tried to get up and Sei bit back a chuckle when all he managed to do was flail a little and slip onto his back beside Ai.

"I really am in love with a couple of idiots."

He didn’t even realize he had voiced the thought until he saw Rin stiffen, eyes wide and face burning.  Then Ai let out a strangled squeak and launched up from the floor.  He wrapped his arms around Sei’s neck and tugged him over the back of the couch, laughing when he thudded to the floor between him and Rin.


	6. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Matchmaker Gou & dense Rin (with a dose of meddling Iwatobi boys on the side)

You wouldn’t think that a pair of eyes so similar to his own could waver his decisions easily - he saw his own eyes staring back at him every morning in the mirror after all - but you’d be wrong.  Looking down into his little sister’s eyes was basically like agreeing to do whatever she wanted.  He would forever be wrapped around his baby sister’s delicate finger.  Briefly he wondered if all older brothers felt this way about their little sisters and maybe he should ask Makoto about that but then Gou’s eyes practically sparkled at him and he focused back in on what she was saying.

“He’s my friend so you have to be nice to him.  Okay?”  Gou poked his arm with a frown.  “Are you hearing me?”

 

“Yeah yeah.  He’s your friend.   _Just_ your friend.  You don’t like him _that_ way.  I got it.”  Rin rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door.  He had known the day his sister step foot into the world of higher education he would be in trouble.  He just never imagined it would be in the form of the two guys standing at his apartment door.  “I thought you said your friend was coming over.  As in one friend.”  Rin tossed the statement over his shoulder as he eyed the two guys in front of him.  The one nearest the door was a few inches shorter than him and had taken half a step back into the chest of the other guy, who was a few inches taller than Rin.  Gou slipped in front of him and let out a surprised gasp.

“Ai.  Is this?” She let her voice trail off questioningly and Rin glanced down at her before looking up at the two guys suspiciously.  His arm slipped over his little sister’s shoulder and he locked eyes with the taller guy.  Rin caught the flush on the shorter guy’s cheeks when Gou reached out and tugged him into the apartment, clearly ignoring her brother’s possessive arm on her shoulder.

“Uh, yeah.”  The grey haired guy muttered shyly as Gou pulled him into the living room.  The redhead gave Rin a smile and waited patiently as he debated whether to stare him down or follow Gou back into the apartment.  With a sigh he went for the latter decision and gestured the taller man inside to where the other two were waiting.  “That’s Seijuro.  Sei this is Kou.”

“Nice to meet you.”  Gou flashed her smile and Rin could practically feel the defenses of all three males crumbling before her.  “I’m Kou and this is my big brother Rin.”

 

The kitchen wasn’t a sanctuary but at least he couldn’t see the others from there.  He could just focus on cooking food and then cleaning up afterwards.  He didn’t even know why they were here; the project that Ai had originally come over to work with Gou on had been completed weeks ago and yet Ai and Sei and Gou were happily laughing away while he was in here.  Why was he even bothering to make them food anyway?  Looking down at his hands covered in soap bubbles as he washed the dishes he used to prepare the food he stilled.  

“Did you, um, maybe need any help?”  Ai asked softly from where he was watching him from the doorway with a cautious expression spread on his face.  Like he was worried Rin was going to snap at him or run away.  Rin brushed some loose bangs from his face with the back of his hand and shook his head.  Then rethought his action.

“Actually if you want to grab a towel and dry this stuff that would be okay.”  Ai’s face lit up as though his birthday had come early and he eagerly grabbed the towel crumpled on the counter.

“So.”  The redhead shook his head at Gou’s eagerly probing look and flopped onto his back.  It had been nearly three months since he had been introduced to the siblings and for all the progress he had made it might as well have been day one still.  “Really?  I knew he was kind of thick sometimes but…” she paused and considered Sei’s muscled arms crossed behind his head before continuing, “I mean really?”

“I really don’t know what to do.  Every time I try to ask him out or suggest we do something so we could be closer he just turns it around to being about you.”  He glanced toward the kitchen where Ai had been lingering in the now empty doorway for the past five minutes.  Maybe he could succeed where Seijuro had failed.

“What do you mean?”

“I tried to ask him to a movie, right?”  She nodded and stretched onto her side beside him.  “He told me that I obviously sent it to the wrong Matsuoka and that you were busy that weekend anyway so I shouldn’t bother asking you.”  Her giggle made him crack a smile and he continued.  “I invited him swimming, cause you said he enjoys it.”

“He does.”

“He told me that I, and I quote, ‘won’t get permission to date Gou by sucking up to her big brother.’  Seriously.  Do I have to tie him up and drag him home with me or something to get through to him?”  The image of Rin being tied up and drug behind a frustrated Sei while Ai worriedly rushed after them played out in her head and Gou let out a loud laugh.  “You have him wrapped around your finger so tightly I don’t even know what to do.”  Sei reached out and hooked her pinky with his pointer finger and shook his head at her.  “And I thought I was bad with my little sister.”

“Are we, uh, interrupting something?”  Rin glared from the kitchen doorway to where Sei and Gou were sprawled on the floor.  “Food’s ready if you’re hungry.”

“Sorry.”  Gou whispered Sei as they headed into the kitchen.

 

When he cornered Rin at the pool he thought maybe, just maybe, this would be his chance.  Ai had suggested just grabbing Rin and tying him down to their bed so they could get it through the other man’s head that they were interested in him but Sei figured that would be a bit drastic.  More of a final option than anything else.  But this.  This was an opportunity.  They were the last ones out of the pool - being on good terms with the university’s swim captain was a blessing sometimes - and he had backed Rin against the wall next to the doors.

“You and I,” he planted one hand beside Rin’s head and the other next to his shoulder, “should really take some time to get to know each other.”  He leaned in close enough to feel Rin’s breath against his neck; the other man refused to lift his head up and chose to watch Sei carefully through his lashes.  After spending so much time with Rin he knew the seductive look was purely unintentional but it still sent a wave of awareness through him.  

Awareness of how toned Rin was.  

Awareness of how he was just the perfect height to fit comfortably in between Ai and himself.  

Awareness of just how close they were right now.  He smirked as Rin shifted slightly and continued his train of thought.  “We really really should get to know each other.”  He was so focused on watching Rin’s mouth start moving that he almost missed hearing what he said.

“What are you doing?”  His eyes shot from Rin’s lips to his eyes.  His very intriguing and irritated looking eyes.  “Just saying.  But if Gou sees you this close she won’t be happy.”  The door beside them slammed open and Sei stepped back with a deep breath.  Nagisa popped out with one arm slung around Nitori’s waist and a grin plastered to his face.  Both sights sent a shock of annoyance down his spine and he straightened to his full height before addressing them.

“Need something?”  A knowing looked crossed Nagisa’s face and Sei narrowed his eyes.  It couldn’t be, could it?  Would Rin’s childhood friends really be stooping this low?

“Gou was looking for you and I wanted to be the one to find Rirnin!”  Nagisa latched onto a barely willing Rin and tugged him towards the door, not even looking back at the other two.  Ai stared after Nagisa for a moment before turning to Sei and leaning against him.

“But Kou was looking for both of you.  Why would Nagisa phrase it that way?”

 

“You guys have been what?”  Gou glared at her so called friends from the doorway of Haru’s apartment.  Apparently they had forgotten that she still had the key from when she fed their fish when they were on vacation last month and had been discussing their recent adventures.  “Did I hear that right?”  Makoto had the good sense to look slightly embarrassed.  Haru and Nagisa fixed her with matching blank expressions.  Rei made a move to calm her that she stopped with a single look.  Haru’s blank looked turned slightly sour as Gou slammed the door shut and stalked into the living room.

“It’s not what you think.”  Makoto was normally the go to person when it came to settling down upset people but Gou was not having any of his placating tones today.  He gulped as she turned her glare onto him head on and ducked slightly behind Nagisa and Haru.

“Really?  Because I think it sounds like you’ve been sabotaging Ai and Sei’s attempts to get close to Rin.”  Gou’s arms crossed across her chest and she continued to glare down at the four boys in front of her.  She couldn’t even bring herself to refer to them as men right now.

“He’s our innocent Rinrin.  We have to protect him.”  Nagisa pouted and scooted towards her on his knees.  “You know that he’s just innocent romantic Rinrin, right Kou?”  Her eyes narrowed and now it was Nagisa’s turn to hide behind Makoto.  He only called her Kou when he was either in really deep shit or when he really wanted something from her.

“What did you guys do?”  She made sure to emphasize each word by shooting each boy in front of her their own glare.

“We, um, well Haru and Nagisa, may have suggested that, uh,” her gaze turned to Rei as he sputtered his way through the sentence and then he blurted the last of it in one breath, “Seijuro was interested in you romantically and that he was trying to win Rin over to get his permission to date you.”

“I wish I could say I can’t believe you guys but sadly I can.”  A sigh escaped her lips as he dropped onto the floor between Haru and Makoto leaning back to eye Nagisa.  “Why would you guys do this?  Don’t you want Rin to have a chance to be happy?”

“Of course we do.”  Rei piped up from his spot next to Haru, leaning his elbows on his knees to watch Gou.  “It’s just that, well, why them?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why them and not one of us?  Why didn’t you think any of us would be good for Rin?”  If she hadn’t heard it with her own ears Gou would never have believed Haru’s voice could even hold a pouting tone.  But there it was.  And he had the pouting eyes to go with it.  Jeez these four were spending way too much time together.

“Yeah he was our Rinrin first, after all.  Why should we let your new friends corrupt his innocent heart?  Plus he’s really good looking.  I would have totally been all over that if you let me.”  The look she gave Nagisa would have withered a lesser man into a shell of his former self.  Luckily for him Nagisa had been on the receiving end of many of her glares before.  “Just saying.”  He muttered almost sheepishly as Makoto looked at him in shock and the other two ignored him.

“My brother will never get with any of you.  For one thing three fourths of you are hot for each other and the last one is my boyfriend, in case you all forgot.  For another thing I don’t care if you guys are friends.  You’re not children anymore.  So stop it.”

“I’m good at sharing.”  Nagisa pouted as he dropped his feet into Makoto’s lap and rubbed his head on Gou’s knee.  He could whine and squirm all he wanted but it was not going to get any of them off the hook.

“Not.  Happening.”  She stood up and pulled her phone from her pocket before heading to the door.  “He deserves to be treated with respect and love.  Not passed around like a toy.  Now you guys will leave Rin and Ai and Sei alone and give them a chance for this or so help me none of you will be having any kind of intimate relations with anyone for months.”  The door slammed on her way out and Haru’s sour face came back as the picture frames on the wall rattled.

 

Staring into eyes so similar to his own was always a little disorienting.  It was completely mind-boggling at the moment though as he tried to process what he was being told.  “Wait.  So you’re saying you don’t like Seijuro like that?”

“No.  I told you already I have a boyfriend.  Sei and Ai are just my friends.  Although they have their own thing going on but that’s not the point.  The point is the rest of the guys were being dumbasses and trying to screw up everything.”  Woah woah woah.  Back up.  His sister?  His baby sister had a boyfriend?

“You have what?”  Gou’s face flushed slightly as she realized her slip and she waved off his question.

“Don’t change the subject.  The important thing here is that these two like you.  And you should be with them if you’re not opposed to it.”

“Why?”

“Well Ai’s smart and funny and he likes watching the same ridiculous movies you do.  And Sei’s strong and has a weird sense of humor like you and he’s tall and they’re both nice to look at you know.  Plus they both like you.”

“So you’re saying that they’ve been trying to date me and the rest of the guys have been interfering because…?”

“Because you’re their little romantic Rinrin and they don’t want to let go of the past you.”  Rin spun off the couch and landed ungracefully on the floor at Sei’s voice.  Taking Ai’s hand when he held it out he let the grey haired man pull him to his feet.

“I’m gonna go kick the crap out of them and then I’ll be back to deal with you guys.”  Rin stomped out of the apartment, muttering things like “why don’t you just come out and say this crap” and “damn friends think I’m a child I’ll show those idiots.”

“Well,” Gou mused as she turned her gaze to Sei and Ai, “he didn’t outright refuse you.  So that’s a plus.  But let me remind you.  Even if I approve of and suggested this relationship, if you hurt my brother you deal with me.”  Her innocent smile held a promise that sent a shiver down both men’s spines.

Between Gou and the rest of the guys getting into a relationship with Rin could be treacherous.  But it would be worth it in the end.  Rin was worth it.


	7. Congrats on Puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds out that puberty was especially kind to Nitori.

When he heard the pounding on the door Rin groaned.  It was probably that idiot trying to find his ex-girlfriend again.  The guy only showed up when he was drunk and the girl had lived here before Rin moved in over six months ago.  This was the third time this month and Rin was getting sick of it.

 

"For the last damn time I told you your girlfriend isn’t here."  He yelled as he flung open the door.  Only to be greeted with a bear hug.  This man, although obviously drunk, was not the guy who had been showing up.  That girl must have really had an interesting personal life, he mused as he tried to pull the arms clamped on him loose.  "What the hell.  You make it a habit of hugging strangers?"  The grip around his shoulders tightened in an almost familiar way and grey hair, nearly as long as his own, brushed his cheeks.  A warm dampness settled on his shoulder as the man rubbed his cheek into Rin’s shoulder.  Was he crying?  Rin groaned.  The last thing he wanted to deal with was an emotional drunk.  A clingy emotional drunk, he amended as he tried once again to worm his way out of the arms around him.  Footsteps pounded down the road and he glanced around, eyes widening as he heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Damn it, Nitori, where the hell did you go?"  He glanced down the sidewalk and saw a red head looking from side to side talking to himself.  "You’re the one who wanted to go drinking and you repay me by running off because I was talking to a cute girl.  Some friend you are."  He winced as the man shouted, but he didn’t sound angry.  He actually sounded a little worried.  He would recognize the voice and the tone anywhere.  But was this giant clinging to his neck really Nitori?

"Hey.  Mikoshiba."  The red head snapped his attention to the open door and squinted at the light, trying to place who was talking to him as he strolled up the walk.  "Are you looking for this?"  Rin almost lost his balance stepping back as the grey haired man leaned heavily against him and muttered something about wanting a hug.  Mikoshiba stepped into the doorway and paused, smiling.

"Ah, Matsuoka.  Didn’t realize you lived around here."  A sudden realization flashed in his eyes as he glanced down at Nitori clinging to Rin.  "You sly little brat."  He smiled and muttered as he wrapped strong arms around Nitori’s chest.  Pulling him away from Rin he smiled apologetically.  "Sorry about this.  Nitori, dear friend that he is, gets kind of clingy when he’s been drinking."  He turned Nitori away from Rin and stumbled, eyes widened in surprise, when Nitori suddenly flung his arms around him, pinning him against the door frame as he crushed their lips together.  Rin watched with wide eyes as Nitori - was that really the short little first year who used to follow him around all the time - pressed against Mikoshiba.  Nitori ran his fingers through Mikoshiba’s hair, tugging lightly on it, and Rin as he watched Mikoshiba’s face flush he wondered when Nitori had gotten so tall.  He heard the neighbor’s door slam shut and he suddenly snapped out of his trance, realizing what was happening.  Mikoshiba and Nitori were making out in his front doorway for the entire world to see.

He slipped around them and shoved them inside, hoping no one had seen what was going on.  The last thing he wanted was to deal with his neighbors asking about the strange men making out in his front door.  It was bad enough with that drunk guy stopping by and yelling all the time.  If he stood here staring at these two any longer the neighbors would probably think he hired them to come over so he could watch or something.  Mikoshiba pulled out of the kiss with a groan and Nitori started peppering his neck with little bites and kisses.

"Um, Nitori.  Since when do we have this kind of relationship?"  Mikoshiba wrapped an arm around the younger man and smiled when he paused in his kisses to look at him.

"Since now."  Nitori went back to Mikoshiba’s neck and slipped a hand under his shirt.  Rin rolled his eyes and tugged on Nitori’s arm, intending to pull them apart.

"Damn it you two.  This is my house not a love hotel.  Go get a room somewhere."  He didn’t expect Nitori to reach out with the hand that wasn’t under Mikoshiba’s shirt and yank on his wrist, causing him to stumble into the two taller men.  Mikoshiba hit the wall with a quiet oomph and slid all three of them to the floor.  Nitori’s eyes lit up as he saw Rin in Mikoshiba’s lap and he immediately scooted forward, leaving Rin nowhere to go as he leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.  Rin started at the warm lips on his neck and moved to get up but stopped when Mikoshiba slid an arm around his waist.

"I’m sorry about Nitori.  He’s usually just a clingy drunk.  I’ve never seen him quite so direct."  He chuckled when Rin let out a quiet groan as Nitori worked his way up his neck and to his lips, slipping his tongue along Rin’s teeth and into his mouth.  "You always did make him lose his head a little."  Sensing Rin wasn’t going to bolt any time soon he loosened his grip a little and ran a hand through his hair.  "In all the years I’ve known him he’s never once kissed me."  He leaned forward and whispered in Rin’s ear, causing him to shiver.  "Thanks for letting me get that experience.  He’s even better than he claims."  Nitori’s eyes shot up and met Mikoshiba’s and he left Rin’s lips.  Rin would never admit he whimpered a little as Nitori turned his attention to the red head.  But Mikoshiba heard it and he grinned as Nitori pressed Rin into his chest, eager to give the oldest man’s lips more attention.

Rin gulped as he was pinned in between the two.  Their heads were right next to his and he shifted uncomfortably as he heard every smack and sigh amplified in his ear as if he were wearing headphones.  Nitori ran a hand up Rin’s side and Mikoshiba tightened his arm a little and Rin let himself be propped against Mikoshiba’s shoulder.  Watching the younger boy work his tongue and mouth over Mikoshiba’s he had to wonder when had Nitori turned into this?  When had he gotten so skillful?  He raised his fingers to his swollen lips and couldn’t deny that he had completely stopped thinking when Nitori had captured him.  Fingers dropping to his chin he caught his lower lip between his teeth when Mikoshiba let out a moan and tightened his arm on Rin’s waist, fingers digging into Rin’s side.  He barely even registered that Mikoshiba’s fingers were under his shirt because Nitori pulled back and turned to him, eyes glued on Rin’s lip between his teeth.

"Rin."  Nitori groaned and Rin gulped at the raw need in his voice.  He felt his breath catch when their eyes met, Nitori’s lust having replaced his inebriation, and then Nitori covered his lips with his own.  He could feel the heat from that kiss swarm over his entire body.  Even his toes curled a little as he wrapped a hesitant hand around Nitori’s neck.  Nitori growled at the sensation of Rin touching him and he deepened the kiss, easily taking control.  Rin felt hands running under his shirt and teasing at his waistband and he sighed into Nitori’s mouth.  

Mikoshiba slipped Nitori’s shirt over his head, grinning when neither man seemed to notice their kiss breaking for a moment.  A minute later he worked Rin’s up as well.  As the two continued to focus on each other he focused on trying to discard all of their clothing.  Nitori was easy.  He helped slip his pants and shoes off, never once losing focus on what he was doing to Rin.  Rin wasn’t too difficult.  Nitori’s kisses and Mikoshiba’s caresses were making him surprisingly compliant as they stripped him.  Finally slipping his own pants off Mikoshiba pulled Rin back to him, earning a defiant growl from Nitori as he took Rin away.

As Rin’s breathing slowed back towards normal he registered the sensation of flesh against his back and his eyes focused on Nitori in front of him.  He glanced down at himself and flushed.  They were all completely naked and, he glanced back up towards Nitori and shifted against Mikoshiba to confirm, completely aroused.  Nitori rocked back on his heels and stretched, letting both men look at him.

"Like what you see?"  He asked with a raised brow.

"I never would have thought we’d be like this."  Mikoshiba laughed and Nitori nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I never thought about being naked with you all that much either, Seijuro."  Rin just stared at Nitori.  Trying to figure out where the cute little guy that had dogged his moves in high school had gone.  He swallowed and licked his swollen lips.

"Congrats on puberty, Nitori."  He smiled sheepishly as they both turned to him.  Nitori’s eyes lit up as they wandered over the situation in front of him.  Mikoshiba’s arm was still wrapped around Rin’s waist, fingers teasing his side lightly.  Rin was flushed and obviously enjoying this, if the slick head of his erection was any indication.

"If you had stayed in contact maybe you would have realized how grown up he is now."  Mikoshiba crooked a finger at Nitori and he slipped over, happily rubbing a hand along each man’s thigh.  Rin blushed and Mikoshiba twitched as Nitori’s fingers grazed sensitive skin and he leaned forward, brushing a soft kiss to Rin’s ear before pressing his lips to Mikoshiba’s.

"If you’d like I can show my Senpais just how grown up I am now."


	8. Too Cute, Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin doesn't like being called cute, under any circumstances.

"Seriously you two.  I told you knock it off."  Nitori wiped the tears gathering at the corner of Rin’s eyes and nuzzled at his neck.  Seijuro traced the muscles on Rin’s abs and chest, grinning at Rin’s attempt to glare at him.  It’s effectiveness was severely diminished by the flush of his cheeks and the way he squirmed every time someone’s fingers got too close to any of his really sensitive spots.  Like just under the edge of his waistband, where the fingers of Seijuro’s left hand were hooked, tickling him.  Or the spot at the back of his neck just below his hair line, where Nitori’s hand kept wandering to as he kissed Rin.

"If you don’t want us to do it, we won’t."  Nitori tilted his head and smiled gently at Rin, who blushed even more when Seijuro leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  "Hey this part is mine right now!"  Nitori playfully shoved the older man away and laughed when he pretended to bite at his fingers.

"We always end up sharing and switching all the time anyway."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I’m a meal or something."  They both looked down at him and he immediately regretted his choice of words.  Seijuro bent down and licked his way down Rin’s stomach, tasting the light coating of sweat that had gathered on it as Nitori kissed his way up his chest earning them another groan and some serious squirming that prompted Nitori to sit on top of Rin, resting his weight just above Rin’s waist, rubbing up against his erection.

"He really is cute like this."  Seijuro rested his chin on Nitori’s shoulder as they watched Rin squirming under their hands.  He dropped a few kisses down Nitori’s back, making him shiver a little, and went back to kissing and rubbing at the muscles along Rin’s legs.

"Would you two stop calling me cute?"  Rin’s leg jerked when Seijuro kissed his ankle, tickling the side of his foot, and Nitori fell forward, catching himself on the wall just before he would have slammed Rin’s nose into his chest.  Rin seized the opportunity and slipped his arms around Nitori and pulled him closer.  He kissed Nitori’s chest, catching one of his nipples and gently biting it, causing Nitori to do some squirming of his own.

"R-Rin!"  Nitori flushed as Rin pulled him down for a deep kiss, nipping at his lower lip and fighting for dominance, and Seijuro settled himself onto the floor.  He didn’t mind taking a back seat for awhile every now and then to watch the other two.  Propping his chin on his hand he watched them with fascination.  Rin wasn’t usually this aggressive, even when they teased him and called him cute, and it was interesting to see.  Nitori had his hands tangled in Rin’s hair, gently playing with it, making a pleased humming sound as the older man moved from his lips to his neck.  Seijuro raised an eyebrow when Rin kissed just below Nitori’s ear and the younger man tugged Rin’s head back in surprise.

"Nitori that hurt!"  Rin snapped and even though he was rubbing at his head he didn’t pull Nitori’s hands out of his hair.

"Well that tickled!"  Nitori huffed at Rin, lightly tugging at his hair.  Rin’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh so you can tickle me but I can’t tickle you?"  Nitori’s eyes widened as he saw a gleam flash through Rin’s eyes.  He tried to slip away and let out what could only be called a squeak when he suddenly pinned him down, using his knees and shoulder to hold him in place.  "I don’t think that’s fair."  Whispering as he kissed the spot again Rin was ready for the tug at his hair and responded by slipping his hand down Nitori’s chest and under the waistband of his shorts, causing him to groan as Rin’s hand wrapped around him and gently stroked him.  Seijuro shifted, glad he was wearing a baggy pair of shorts himself because this was getting good.  Rin turned his gaze from Nitori down to Seijuro and grinned at him.  "Enjoying the show down there?"

"Immensely."  He smiled back and held Rin’s gaze, watching Nitori out of the corner of his eye.  The younger man tugged at Rin’s hair, pulling his attention back, and smiled when Rin’s hand tightened on him.  They stared at each other for a moment before Rin shook Nitori’s hands from his hair and sat up.  Seijuro blinked in surprise as both men stripped their shorts off almost simultaneously and tossed them at his head.  He laughed as both pairs hit their mark.  Slipping off his own pair he tossed all three behind him and glanced back up and felt his mouth go dry.

Rin had positioned himself almost directly in front of him and was leaning down to take Nitori in his mouth.  Watching Rin lick and suck he gulped and felt himself twitch as Nitori let out a soft moan.  He wasn’t sure if it was Rin’s sudden aggressiveness, Nitori’s enjoyment, or just the fact that they were both his that had him suddenly so worked up.  Reaching out he traced the taut muscles in Rin’s leg with his finger and smiled when Rin jumped at the sudden touch.  Seijuro loved touching, especially during sex, and he used his long fingers and light touch well.  Leaning forward he traced the muscles on one leg his his hand and the other with his lips.  He heard Rin let out a muffled groan when he ran his tongue from one leg to the other, slipping across his ass.  He kneaded the flesh of Rin’s cheeks and showered his lower back with kisses.

"What are you doing back there?"  Rin shuddered as Seijuro teased him, moving his fingers closer to his hole.

"Well," he responded, lightly prodding at Rin with his tongue, "between the three of us I was voted most likely to be on top."  Rin sat up on his knees and glared down at him.

"Yeah, and?"  Seijuro gazed up at him, watching the way his muscles shifted as he crossed his arms.  Rin could be a tough one to handle when he felt feisty and Seijuro loved that about him.

"And I’m tired of watching you two have all the fun."  He kissed Rin’s hip and ran his fingers as far up his spine as he could reach from his spot on the floor, reveling at the way Rin tensed under his touch.  Nitori sat up and scooted forward, resting his head against Rin’s stomach and peeking up at him.  Seijuro skimmed his hand back down Rin’s back and Nitori teased the sensitive tip of his erection.  Rin dropped his arms to his sides giving in to the sensations as the other two slipped their hands over him.  He leaned heavily against Nitori as Seijuro slipped a finger, slick with the lube he had pulled from under the bed, inside him.  Sensing Nitori losing his balance Seijuro wrapped his free arm around Rin’s waist and stood up, freeing Nitori to fall back onto the bed without any one getting hurt.  He saw him scoot back against the pillows and felt the heat in his stomach seeping out as Nitori absently stroked himself, watching Seijuro slipping his fingers into Rin. "Hey, Rin."  He trailed kisses along his neck and gently bit his collarbone, causing Rin to shiver.  "Look how much Nitori likes seeing you enjoying this."  Rin’s eyes fluttered open and his face flushed, whether in embarrassment at Nitori’s intense gaze or enjoyment at his adding a second finger to his motions, Seijuro wasn’t sure.  As he pumped his hand and heard Rin’s whimpers he realized he didn’t really care which it was.  Watching a tear slip from Rin’s half closed eyes he spread his fingers, continuing to loosen Rin up as Nitori watched with quickening breath.

Rin was panting and Nitori let out a shuddering breath.  He smiled and leaned Rin forward, positioning his head just above Nitori’s waist.  A quick shift to the side and he grabbed the bottle of lube, deftly squeezing some into his palm with just one hand, and snapped the lid shut on his hip.  Rubbing it over himself he gritted his teeth at how sensitive he was.  None of them were going to last very long.  He slipped his fingers out of Rin and smiled at the whimper Rin let out as he positioned himself.  He slipped inside, pausing when Rin tensed up, and giving the younger man a chance to relax took all the patience he had.  All he could feel was the warmth of Rin, the tightness of him, and, when Nitori ran his finger across that spot on Rin’s neck and made him shudder around him, he nearly lost his senses.  When Rin relaxed he eased the rest of the way into him.  Rin groaned and pressed his head against Nitori’s waist, panting against his slick skin and causing Nitori to reach for himself.  Nudging Nitori’s hand away as Seijuro pulled almost all the way out Rin slipped his mouth over Nitori’s cock again and groaned when Seijuro slid back in.  Working Nitori with his lips and tongue he tried to keep his mind focused as Seijuro set a tortuously slow pace.

He watched as Nitori slid a shaky hand into Rin’s hair, occasionally cupping his head and occasionally holding it in place as he squirmed under Rin’s mouth.  He watched Nitori’s stomach clench when Rin slipped his hand around him to add to the sensation and started bobbing his head.  He timed his thrusts to Rin’s head motions, pulling out when Rin came up and pushing forward when he slid down, essentially adding extra sensation to Rin’s motions.  The room was filling with pants and groans as they sped up, all of them losing their senses.  Rin had slipped a finger into Nitori and was stroking him with his other hand, causing him to buck and pull Rin’s head up to his chest.  He held him in place gently giving Seijuro an even better angle as he wrapped his fingers around Rin’s slick erection and lost his thoughts.  All he cared about right then was everything overwhelming his senses.  Rin slick in his hand, tight around his dick, panting and shuddering, back slick with sweat.  He could see Nitori past Rin.  Squirming, face flushed as Rin pumped him and thrust his fingers into him, letting out moans as his fingers dug into Rin’s hair, Rin’s neck.  Rin clenched around him and he came, shuddering as Rin took him all the way in and pressed into his pelvis.

He watched in dazed fascination as Rin pulled himself forward and rocked back against him and came in Seijuro’s hand.  Rin’s hips rocked a few more times as his orgasm subsided and he used the last of his energy to thrust his fingers into Nitori, giving a satisfied smile at the moan he let out as he tensed, coming before finally releasing his hold on his hair.  Seijuro slid out and softly nudged Rin onto his side before collapsing in the small space between the younger men.

"You two are both way too cute for me to handle sometimes."  He grinned as Rin pinched his side before snuggling into his back.  He laid his head on Nitori’s chest, happily sliding his arm around his waist when Nitori ruffled his hair.


	9. Acousticophilia

Nitori woke up and stretched, feeling the muscles in his back twitch.  Sometimes he curled up in the weirdest positions.  But he always tried not to move around too much and accidentally wake up his bunk mate.  He knew that the top bunk made the whole bed move around if he tossed and turned too much in the night.  Judging by the light filtering through the window it was after midnight but well before dawn.  He was usually a pretty sound sleeper so just what had woken him up, he wondered.  The bed squeaked a little as Rin rolled over underneath him.  Maybe Rin had been talking in his sleep or something.  It had been known to happen.  He shrugged and snuggled back under his blanket, ready to drift back to sleep when he heard a voice and his eyes snapped open.

It wasn’t his roommates voice.  It was Captain Mikoshiba’s.  The urgent whispering made him tilt his head and listen in unconsciously.

"Keep that up and Nitori’s gonna catch us."  He froze when he heard what was being said.  "Or do you want him to join us?"  Rin’s muffled gasp sent a shock through Nitori and he shifted a little, trying to block out the voices of the two beneath him.  He must have woken up part way when the captain came in and then the movement of the bed woke him the rest of the way.  The realization of how he woke up didn’t really help him any as he heard the rustling of cloth and then Rin groaned.  He gulped as he imagined the look on Rin’s face.  Judging by the muffled quality one of them had a hand over Rin’s mouth.  In the silence of the room he could hear someone, Mikoshiba judging by the noises Rin was trying not to make, planting little kisses on bare skin and he felt a heavy heat settle in his stomach and seep out towards his fingertips.  There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep with those two down there.  He bit his lip to keep in a groan as Rin let out a breathy noise.

"Seijuro."  His voice was quiet and it broke as he gasped out the captain’s name.  Nitori was in trouble now.  He liked hearing the sounds and voices of people during sex.  Some people jokingly had said he was kind of a pervert but he couldn’t help it.  Sure he liked the touching and the feelings and everything but it was really the noises the other person made that turned him on.  If he bit his lip any harder listening to those two he was going to bite straight through it; he could already taste blood a little.  With a groan he slipped down the ladder, doing his best to not look at the bottom bunk.

"Ok.  I don’t care what you two do.  But if you’re going to keep doing that here I need to find somewhere else to sleep."  He could feel both pairs of eyes on him as he shifted nervously before turning to find a pair of shoes.  Maybe he could just sleep in the lobby or something tonight.  A deep chuckle sounded as he turned away and he cautiously looked back.  Rin was in nothing but his boxers which did nothing to hide his arousal and Mikoshiba was leaning towards Nitori, a grin on his face as he looked him over, pointing.

"You sure you wan to leave sporting that?"  Nitori felt his face flush as he glanced down.  Damn it it wasn’t his fault that they were being so noisy.  Now they were going to tease him just like everyone else.  He wished he had never woken up.  Sensing the emotions welling up in him the captain immediately dropped his teasing expression.  "Hey, I was just poking fun at you.  Nothing serious."  When Nitori glanced up at him he gave a sly grin.  "But if you want you can come join us and we can help you out with that."

"Seijuro!"  Rin shot forward and clamped a hand over the captain’s mouth.  "I’m sorry, Nitori we didn’t mean to wake you up."  He shuddered as the captain did something, probably licked the hand covering his mouth, and his voice hitched.  "Sor-ry."  The heat settled in his stomach as Mikoshiba grinned behind Rin’s hand.  Pulling Rin’s hand off his mouth he leaned forward again.

"I was serious, you know.  You can join us if you want."  Nitori shifted and looked at his feet.

"But, uh, what about Matsuoka-senpai?"  Glancing up he met Rin’s eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze back to the ground.  After a moment Rin let out his characteristic sigh and flopped back onto the bed.

"Whatever you want to do."  Mikoshiba grinned and reached out a hand to Nitori.

"You heard the man.  Your call."  He licked the spot on his lips he had been biting earlier, tasting that slight tinge of blood again as he studied his captain’s hand.

"My call."  Muttering he slowly reached out and wrapped his hand in his captain’s, letting out a gasp as he was tugged onto the bed and deposited into Rin’s arms.  The captain’s warm hands ran over him as he shifted against Rin, who planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Just relax.  We’re not gonna hurt you."  Rin’s voice was soft and his breath was warm as he spoke, watching Seijuro.  "Right?"

"Of course not.  We want you to enjoy this too."  The captain pressed a kiss to Nitori’s lips and he reacted instantly, pressing back, reveling in the surprise on Mikoshiba’s face as he fought for control of the kiss.  Wrapping his arms around the captain’s neck he pulled him close, running his tongue along his lips.  With a smile Mikoshiba allowed him in, enjoying the taste and feel of Nitori.

Tonight was going to be a fun night.


	10. Watch Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fill for a prompt I got for Samezuka Boys threesome on Tumblr (this is the prompt that started all of my Samezuka Boys fics, drabbles, and headcanons.) It's mostly just teenage boys making out.

He had come back from his run to find Nitori and Mikoshiba in his and Nitori’s room.  Whatever the captain wanted he didn’t care about so he quickly gathered his stuff and shut himself into the bathroom.  He had hoped, obviously falsely he realized when he opened the door and stepped out, that they would both be gone when he finished.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you."  Mikoshiba’s quick smile irritated Rin today more than usual for some reason and he snapped at him.

"I don’t care."  Sitting on his bed, hair still dripping, he stared his captain down.  Or attempted to.  Nitori had scrambled down from the top bunk and was standing awkwardly off to the side.  When Rin wiped a water drop from his cheek with his shoulder Nitori gasped.

"You can’t walk around with wet hair like that!"  Before Rin could protest Nitori, who sometimes forgot about things like personal space and leaving Rin the hell alone, had positioned himself on his knees behind Rin and was drying his hair off with the towel from his neck.  He had tried to grab Nitori but he slid back out of Rin’s grasp and before Rin could turn around Mikoshiba had taken a hold of his wrist to get his attention.

"What?"  He snapped his head forward and felt his eyes widen when he registered that Mikoshiba had knelt in front of him and was just a few inches away.  "Personal space, guys.  Ever hear of it?"  He nearly growled at them, pressing back towards Nitori slightly.

"I wanted to ask you a favor.  I was wondering if you’d share some of your training regime with the first years.  Give them an idea of the kind of hard work they need to be putting in."  Rin could only fight one battle at a time so Nitori went back to drying his hair, listening to the conversation with wide eyes.  He knew Rin would snap back at the captain but he wasn’t sure how far Rin would take it.

"What?  No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you’re above them in grade and skill.  They look up to you."  Mikoshiba had known this wouldn’t be easy.  Rin’s temper had collided with his cheerful attitude at every moment they had ever talked it seemed.  Rin was one of the few people who could shorten his fuse and it had been a long couple days already.

"Tch.  They should work harder.  I shouldn’t have to tell them what to do."

"They need you."  He needed Rin to help with this; he was one of the best and if he would agree to help even a little he was sure that the rest of the team would improve by bounds.

"They can kiss my ass."  Mikoshiba’s jaw clenched and his gaze hardened.  Rin noticed and grinned.  He took a deep breath, obviously about to use his last resort.

"I’m asking as a favor.  I need you to do this.”  Rin paused for a moment, seeming to think about it, then his grin widened and Mikoshiba felt his stomach drop.

"You," Rin’s grin dropped from his face, "can bite me."  Standing, Rin yanked his wrist out of the other’s grip.  Mikoshiba dropped his head, defeated, as Rin stood in front of him.  Rin nudged him with his knee.  "Just leave me out of things and just, ugh, leave."  He yelped and fell back on the bed, sprawling on Nitori who had started to get up.  Mikoshiba rocked back and sat cross legged on the floor absently wiping at his mouth.  Rin looked down at his leg, the muscle just above the knee turning red, and Nitori leaned around his waist and gently prodded it.  There was a red blotch with a distinct set of teeth marks, not quite deep enough to draw blood.  He raised his eyes in shock.  "You.  Fucking.  Bit me.  What the hell?"  Mikoshiba’s normally cheerful expression was gone.  Nitori twitched a little and shifted behind Rin, peeking over his shoulder.  "You wanna try that again, Captain?"  Rin’s glare met Mikoshiba’s, who tensed and launched himself at Rin.  In a flash Nitori had slipped in front of Rin and wrapped his arms around Mikoshiba’s waist.

"Please don’t fight you two!"  They fell onto the bed in a jumble of limbs.

"Damn it, Nitori!  Watch what you’re touching!"  Rin growled as Nitori tried to slip out from between the other two boys and rubbed against Rin’s crotch.  He hadn’t dried off very well so his clothes had been sticking to everything, making everything a little extra sensitive.

"Don’t yell at Nitori, it’s not his fault."  Mikoshiba mumbled as he tried to work his arm out from between Rin and the back of Rin’s shirt.  He was trying to untangle them all with as much grace as possible.  He met Rin’s eyes and suddenly Rin shifted.  Slipping down and to the side he managed to slide partway out from under the other two and then he was straddling Mikoshiba’s back, just above his waist, keeping his head low to avoid cracking it on the top bunk.  The older boy pushed himself up a little, attempting to make Rin lose his balance, and Nitori started to scoot towards the wall.  Rin dropped his full weight onto the captain’s back and gave a triumphant grin at the muffled oomph that came when Mikoshiba’s arms slipped.  He yanked the collar of the captain’s shirt to the side, exposing his shoulder, and bent forward.

"You bit me, it’s only fair I return the favor."  He leaned beside the older boys head and bit into his shoulder.  At the muffled moan his eyes widened, lips still on Mikoshiba’s shoulder, and gazing down into Nitori’s blue eyes only inches away he suddenly realized the exact position they were all in.  Nitori was on the bed, pinned down by Mikoshiba who had landed with his head right next to Nitori’s and covered most of the smaller boy’s body with his own, and Rin was straddling Mikoshiba’s back with one knee at Mikoshiba’s waist and the other resting just above Nitori’s leg.  And somewhere along the way Rin had lost his shirt.  Before he could move away Nitori reached up and slid his fingers into Rin’s hair and Rin froze.

"You have really nice hair."  Nitori smiled up at Rin and gently tightened his grip before tugging his head down from Mikoshiba’s shoulder and giving him a soft kiss, gently nipping Rin’s lower lip before dropping his head back to the bed, not letting go of Rin’s hair.

"Ni-Nitori?  What was -"  Rin’s question dropped when Mikoshiba turned his head to glare up at Rin.

"You know there are consequences to biting someone’s shoulder like that, right?"  Rin felt the color leave his face but at the same time warmth was spreading from his stomach.  Tingling through all his nerves.  He glanced at Nitori, fingers still wrapped in his hair, and back to Mikoshiba, golden eyes boring into his own red ones.  This was something new, exciting, maybe even challenging.  He felt his breath quicken and he dropped his chin onto the older boys shoulder, hitting the spot he had bitten moments ago.

"And I suppose you think you’ll be the one to show me what those consequences are.  Captain."  He wasn’t sure of the exact motion but somehow Rin was suddenly the one on top of Nitori and Mikoshiba was straddling his back.  They had shifted slightly lower, or Nitori had slid up a little, Rin wasn’t sure which but his chin was digging into the edge of Nitori’s collar bone and his only choice was to turn his head into Nitori’s neck.  Turning the other way was too painful at the angle they were at.  Nitori laughed softly and squirmed as Rin’s breath and hair tickled at his neck.

"Sorry."  He laughed harder when Rin huffed out a breath in surprise as Nitori squirmed against him.  "That tickles."  Mikoshiba pushed Rin’s head into Nitori and leaned forward, breath warming Rin’s shoulder and giving Rin only a moment of warning before Mikoshiba’s teeth dug in.  This time is was Rin who squirmed as the older boy worked at the spot his shoulder met his neck with his teeth and, Rin tensed for a second, was that his lips?  He bit back a groan as Mikoshiba pulled his head back, applying just a little suction as he did.

"See.  It’s not nice to bite someone on the shoulder like that out of spite.  It can make things uncomfortable for the other person."  He caught a glimpse of Mikoshiba’s slightly flushed face and tried to turn his own away, managing only to nuzzle into Nitori’s neck on accident.  He could feel Mikoshiba pressing into his back and that tingle ran through his nerves again as Nitori pressed against him when he nuzzled his neck.

"Wow your neck is really sensitive, Nitori."  Rin nuzzled his neck again and laughed softly as Nitori’s face reddened.  He lifted his head up and looked over at Nitori, eyes widening as he felt Nitori’s reaction to his teasing press against his stomach.  "Looks like we’re all a bit, uh, uncomfortable now."  Nitori stretched his arms and slid his hands into both boy’s hair, gently yet firmly tangling his fingers.

"So what are you two going to do about it?"  He asked, blue eyes looking from one to the other, before suddenly pulling Mikoshiba down for a kiss, much like he had done to Rin just a few minutes earlier, causing Rin’s head to drop back down when Mikoshiba’s shoulder came up.  Fingers tightened in Rin’s hair when he went to pull his head away from Nitori’s neck causing him to nip at Nitori’s neck in retaliation.  Mikoshiba winced when Nitori bit his lip in surprise at Rin’s reaction, then licked his lips, tasting the slightest tang of blood.  "Sorry."  Nitori muttered as he dropped his gaze to Mikoshiba’s lips.

"Not your fault."  The older boy smiled down, gold eyes flashing mischievously.  "You can’t help that your neck is sensitive."  He ran a finger down the boys neck as he eyed Rin.

"Don’t try to pin it on me.  It’s not my fault we’re -" he was cut off as Mikoshiba leaned over and caught his lips.  He could taste the little bit of blood from Nitori’s bite and couldn’t stop the groan he let out when, speak of the devil, Nitori tightened the grip on his hair and tugged his head back.  Mikoshiba didn’t waste a moment and seized the opportunity of both the angle and the groan, quickly deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Rin’s mouth.  He didn’t miss the way Nitori’s fingers tightened in his own hair or how all of their breathing had increased.

"Well now."  He grinned as he sat up on the bed, looking down at the younger two.  Rin had his face half buried in Nitori’s neck and was still mostly sprawled on top of him.  When Mikoshiba sat up Nitori had let the hand that had been tangled in his hair drop to the his side and was watching him cautiously.  "Just what shall we do about things."

—-

 

Rin woke with the distinct feeling of someone cuddled up against his back, warm arms wrapped around his middle.  His body was almost hot where bare flesh met bare flesh and he winced when he went to raise his head and his cheek separated from the bare skin it had been resting on.  A sleepy, incoherent murmur sounded from beside him and he found himself sandwiched between two bodies, each with their arms wrapped around him.  His face flushed as he realized they were all naked and then flushed even more when he remembered who he was in bed with.  Lifting his arm and looking back he managed to catch a glimpse of Nitori’s now messy silvery gray hair before the other boy turned his head and nestled into Rin’s back.  Warily turning his head back he tried to find a place to drop his arm.  It had been draped across the stomach of the boy he had been using as a pillow but now that they were laying like this, and Rin was mostly awake, it was embarrassing to just drop it over the other boy’s waist or something.

"Just put your arm somewhere and go back t’sleep."  Rin’s glance shot up and met a sleepy golden one.  When he still hesitated Mikoshiba grabbed his wrist and dropped Rin’s arm over his shoulder, slipping his arm under Rin’s and nestling it between Rin’s back and Nitori’s chest.  "There now go back t’sleep."  Mikoshiba’s eyes dropped shut and his head dipped towards Rin as he fell back asleep.  They had him pretty well pinned down and Rin was sure he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed without waking both of them.  So, listening to the even breathing and feeling the surprisingly in sync heartbeats beating on both sides of him, he instead let them lead him back into blissful sleep.


	11. A Captain's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is having trouble sleeping after the whole relay business goes down and he starts to get... grouchy.

"Um, Captain Mikoshiba?"  He glanced over at the voice and smiled at Nitori, noting how he was rubbing at the back of his hand nervously.

"What is it?"

"Um, on behalf of the first years, and most of the swim team in general, I have been sent over because-"

 

"God damn it.  What the hell are you looking at?  Shouldn’t you be practicing or something?  You all fucking suck."  Rin slammed his fist into the wall of the pool, glaring at the unfortunate second year in the lane beside him.  The fact that he hadn’t slept well was obvious.  Especially when a first year had made the mistake of mentioning the fact he looked tired earlier and nearly had his head bitten off.  Nitori groaned and blinked up at his captain.

"Because of that.  No one can concentrate on practice with him rampaging about."  They watched as Rin rubbed at his face with both hands before slipping his goggles back into place and setting off on more laps.  Seijuro let out a sigh and felt his shoulders droop.  As the captain it was his responsibility to make sure they all had the proper atmosphere to train in.  As someone who cared about Rin he had the responsibility to make him stop acting like such a little brat to everyone around him.  He headed over to the edge of the pool and offered his hand to Rin when he finished his lap.  Rin took it somewhat reluctantly.  Instead of letting go as soon as he was out, Seijuro dropped forward a little and used Rin’s momentum to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Ok everyone.  Keep up with practice.  You know what to do.  I’ll see you all tomorrow."  Rin had been shocked to suddenly be staring down at the tiled floor and in his tired state it took him a moment to understand what had happened.

"What the fuck?  Put me the hell down this instant!"  Rin’s voice echoed through the room and everyone stopped to watch, causing Rin to blush.  Struggling, Rin almost made Seijuro lose his balance until Nitori rushed over to steady him.  He walked to the locker room with Rin struggling on his shoulder and Nitori hurried ahead to open the door for him.

"I’ll grab our stuff and catch up."  He went to the lockers and started opening them, throwing everything into their bags as Seijuro headed straight for the door.

"If you struggle too much I’ll drop you and you’ll get hurt.  Just knock it off."  He growled as Rin started to slide off his shoulder.

"Put me down and no one will get hurt."

"I put you down you’ll run away."

"So what if I will.  What are you, my mother?"

"You know what I am to you."  Seijuro tightened his grip on Rin, almost painfully, and didn’t miss a step as Nitori jogged up to them.

"He didn’t sleep well last night."

"I figured as much."

"Hey!  Don’t talk about me like I’m not here."  They ignored him as they headed towards Seijuro’s dorm room, Nitori was chattering away and Rin gave up trying to get loose.  He was too damn tired to try anymore.  He’d just have to wait for his chance.

"You see he hasn’t been sleeping too well lately.  Especially not after the relay thing.  He gets nightmares sometimes too.  Then instead of going back to sleep like a normal person he goes jogging.  Or he paces until he’s exhausted, like last night."  Rin knew he woke Nitori up sometimes but he never realized how often he had.  "Sometimes I just wanna throw my pillow at him and tell him to go to sleep.  But I don’t.  Cause I’m sure if it were that simple he’d just go back to sleep by himself, ya know?"  Rin almost felt guilty that he had woken Nitori up enough that the younger boy knew his sleeping habits so well.  They had reached Seijuro’s room and he stopped in front of the door, deciding how to unlock it.  If he put Rin down there was still a good chance he’d take a swing at him and bolt.

"Hey, Nitori.  My key’s in my jacket pocket.  Wanna open the door?"  Nitori easily snagged the key and once they were inside he locked the door before dropping the key on the desk.  He set their bags on the floor and looked at the other two.

"So now what?"  Seijuro smiled nodded towards the bed.

"Now you pull back the covers and we all climb in."  Rin’s eyes widened.  What the hell was Seijuro thinking of doing?  He squirmed and tried to throw the older boy off balance but he had a steady stance and was expecting Rin to fight back.  "Nope.  Not happening, Rin."  Nitori pulled back the blankets and crawled in, holding them up for the other two.  Seijuro dropped Rin into the bed as gently as he could and Nitori immediately wrapped himself around Rin as he tried to slip out.  He slid under the blankets and pulled them up.

"Oh and he can’t sleep without some kind of pillow.  Sometimes when he has trouble sleeping I’ll sit with him for awhile and he’ll hold onto my arm until he falls asleep."

"Fucking hell, Nitori."

"He also starts swearing a lot more when he’s tired or sick."

"Apparently."  Seijuro adjusted his pillows and relaxed into his bed, enjoying the banter, even if it was a little foul mouthed.

"I’m going to kill you."  Rin’s voice was muffled by the blanket but the weariness in it was evident.

"No one is going to kill anyone.  Not in my bed."  Seijuro pulled Rin over to him, Nitori scooting along behind without letting go.  "You can use me as a pillow."

"Like hell I will."  Rin wearily tried to push Nitori off but was deterred by Seijuro’s arm dropping across his chest, pinning his arms down.  He was getting tired of all this crap.  He just wanted to be left alone.  Everyone was shoving their nose into his business.  Everyone just pissed him off lately.  He could feel tears of frustration welling up in the corner of his eyes.  It was something that usually only happened when he was this damn exhausted with everything and it was something he never wanted anyone to know about.  So naturally these two saw them.  "Why can’t everyone just leave me the fuck alone like usual?  Why does everyone have to bother me only when I want to be alone?"  The other two just snuggled into Rin and let him rant.  "I’m so damn tired of everything right now.  Of everyone.  Especially you two asses."  Rin’s eyes were starting to burn and he shut them for a moment to ease the sensation.  The other two bodies in bed with him were so damn warm.  The weight of Seijuro’s arm across his chest should feel crushing but instead it felt secure.  Nitori clinging to his side should feel suffocating but it felt comforting.  "Why is it always you two?"  They both snuggled closer to him and he rolled towards Seijuro, nestling into his chest sleepily.  "You’re so bothersome."  He let the warmth and darkness of sleep take him.

It was dark out when he woke with his head pillowed on Seijuro’s chest and Nitori pressed up against his back.  ”So damn clingy.”  He muttered as he tried to adjust his back without waking the younger boy up.

"You’re one to talk."  Seijuro’s voice vibrated through his chest where Rin’s face was pressed against it and Rin growled.

"Shut up."

"Aw.  That hurts me."  He smiled when Rin scoffed at him.  He was sure Rin was rolling his eyes at him.  "Just because you’re clingy when you sleep is no reason to get grumpy.  But I don’t mind the clinging or the grump so just go back to sleep, kay?"  Seijuro ruffled Rin’s hair, tucking a couple strands behind his ear.  He was pretty sure he heard Rin mutter something about stupid captains being bossy before they both fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori's not used to this feeling

Blinking at the shadows around his feet Nitori tried to figure out where he was.  How long had he been sitting there staring blankly at the ground? Looking around he tried to figure out how far from the dorms he had wandered in his daze.  Standing up he stretched the cramps from his body.  It would probably take him at least half an hour to get back.  Judging by the way the sun was setting he had been gone at least three hours.  Maybe longer.  Heading back he went over what had happened, trying to make sense of it.  They had been sprawled in bed, just talking and joking like usual, when the feeling sank in.  Seijuro made a joke about Rin, poking fun at the way his hair was sticking up all over, and rubbed his hand on Rin’s head and Nitori’s stomach suddenly sank.  His entire body went cold.  He could feel his jaw clenching and his fingernails bit into his palms.  Why was Seijuro always touching Rin?  Why was Rin always batting away his hand and blushing.  Why were they always so focused on each other?  Quickly sliding off the bed he slipped on his shoes and left.  Not answering when they called after him.  He had headed outside and just walked.  Not caring what direction he went.

What was bothering him so much about those two?  He liked giving Rin attention and teasing him too.  So it’s not like he didn’t understand Seijuro’s enjoyment of it.  Rin made really adorable faces when he got flustered and there was nothing better than making Rin enjoy what they were doing to him.  So why did seeing Seijuro laughing at Rin’s grumbling make a ball of anger settle in his stomach.  Actually, he wasn’t even sure if it was anger.  He never really got mad at people or anything.  He tried to stay pretty rational.  He had sat down on the bench, staring at his feet, trying to piece things together.  It had been this way the last couple weeks.  They would be hanging out and all of a sudden he would just feel wrong.  He would feel his body go hot and then cold, a weird numbness creeping over him, and he felt like if he didn’t leave he would just start yelling or crying or something.

Looking up at the entrance to the dorms he wondered if they were mad at him.  Did they even realize he had left?  The thought that maybe they never even really noticed he was gone sent a sharp pain through his body and his eyes narrowed.  Were they really that self absorbed?  Those asses.  His shoulders stiffened as he stomped through the doors and up the stairs.  Such jerks.  They wrapped themselves up in each other and completely left him out of things.  He wouldn’t be surprised if he walked in and they were in the middle of making out or something.  He almost wanted them to be.  Just so he could yell at them and make them feel as guilty as he knew they should be.  Slamming open the door to his and Rin’s room he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  They weren’t all over each other.  They weren’t laughing or joking.  They were standing, Rin near the window and Seijuro near the bed, with their arms crossed, staring at the door.

"What?"  He snapped as they stared at him.  "See something interesting?"  He could feel his face flushing but he didn’t know why.  He didn’t know why he was so mad at them.  Or why he was shaking as Seijuro walked over to him.  Why he wished that Seijuro would slam the door shut or that Rin would yell at him.  Seijuro quietly shut the door and clicked the lock into place and Rin just gave him a small smile.  He was so damn frustrated with them.  Wrapping his arms around Nitori, Seijuro easily picked the smaller boy up.  "What are you doing?  Leave me alone."  Nitori struggled but got nowhere.

"I forgot how cute you can be, Nitori."  He froze as Seijuro sat on the bed, positioning him in his lap.  Rin bent down and slipped Nitori’s shoes off before sitting down across from them on the bed.

"I’m what?  What are you talking about?  Rin’s the cute one."  He flushed as they both laughed.  What was going on?

"He’s especially cute when he’s jealous."  Rin smiled and rubbed Nitori’s head as Seijuro nodded in agreement.

"Totally cute."

"Jealous?"  Was that the feeling that had been taking over?  He had never been jealous before that he was aware of.  "What do you mean?"  He tilted his head to the side to look up at Seijuro.  The two older boys looked at each other for a moment before chuckling.

"He means that you wanted the attention I wasn’t giving you."  He gave them both a confused look.  What did that mean?  How would they know what he was feeling?

"Whatever."  He muttered, slipping free from Seijuro, only to find himself wrapped in Rin’s arms and facing Seijuro.  Rin snuggled Nitori against him and kissed the top of his head.

"Your hands get all clammy.  Your fingers go cold.  You’re not sure if you want to yell or cry or break something."  His eyes widened as Seijuro started talking.  "You get a rock in the pit of your stomach.  Sometimes it feels like an ice cube.  Sometimes it’s on fire."  He leaned forward and kissed Nitori’s cheek as Rin spoke.

"You dig your fingers into your palms or thighs until they bleed.  You bite your tongue until it goes as numb as the rest of you feels."  He felt tears welling up in his eyes and he didn’t understand why.  "It’s ok.  It’s jealousy.  It happens to everyone at some point."

"You want something that’s not yours right then.  Or you see someone getting something you wanted.  Like seeing Rin get the attention you want."

"But I don’t like getting attention.  I don’t mind when people don’t notice me."  It was true.  He was used to people kind of glazing over his presence and to be honest it made him kind of uncomfortable when people focused in on him.  So why did their words feel so right?

"You don’t like attention in general."  Seijuro said as he took Nitori out of Rin’s arms and laid back on the bed with him, positioning the smaller boy on his chest.  "But you do like the attention the three of us share."  Nitori saw Rin pouting about him being taken away and he smiled a little, feeling the rock in his stomach softening.

"Sometimes he and I get a little too focused on joking with each other.  You never say when you want something, you know."  Rin crawled over and dropped himself next to them, setting his chin beside Nitori’s.  "So sometimes we forget how adorable you can be."  His face flushed as Rin pressed a kiss beside his eye.

"And how sweet you are to us."  Seijuro ran his hand through Nitori’s hair.

"How helpful you are."  Rin sat up and rubbed Nitori’s shoulders, working the muscles with practiced ease.

"How much you make us laugh."  Seijuro smiled as he felt Nitori relaxing into him.  "Sorry for being so selfish."

"If you ever start to feel that way again just say something.  Or if you feel weird about saying something just, I dunno, throw a pillow at one of us."  Nitori laughed quietly at the image of him slamming a pillow into one of them.

"Just don’t storm off like that and worry us."  Seijuro reached up and tugged Rin down beside them.  They were a tangle of arms and legs and warm breath.  None of them said anything else.  But right then none of them needed to.  They were content to just lay there and play with hair and sleeves and collars.  To run fingers across cheeks and arms and hands.  To trace the webs they had built around each other.


	13. For The Team...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has many talents. Some of them he'd rather not have.

The silence in the room was almost unbearable.  Rin had walked in, scowling at the fact that they were still setting up and he was wearing the damn maid uniform, and everyone just stopped.  Stopped talking.  Stopped moving.  Stopped breathing for a moment even.  His hair was pulled away from his face by the white ruffly headband and his face was left exposed for the world to see.  To see the perfectly applied makeup adorning him.  Eyes expertly shaded and lined.  Lips the exact right shade for him.  A blush so wonderfully faint that no one could decide if it was real or make up.

"What the hell?"  He demanded as he looked around the room.  "Why aren’t you guys done yet?  Aren’t we supposed to start in like an hour?"  No one answered him.  Slowly the room started to come alive.  Murmurs flew around the room, crashing into each other.  Then Nitori stumbled in, also in perfect makeup, and the murmurs grew into a dull roar.  Eyes wide, Nitori pointed at Rin.

"Matsuoka-senpai is a makeup angel."  Captain Mikoshiba hurried over from where he was helping the third years set up tables and stopped when he spotted Rin and Nitori.

"Wow."  He let out an appreciative breath as he studied their faces.  Rin let out an impatient snort and turned to Nitori.

"Let’s go back for a bit.  They’re not even ready yet."  Mikoshiba grabbed Rin and Nitori’s wrists as the turned to go.

"Wait.  You did this, Matsuoka?"

"Yeah.  What about it?  It’s was Nitori’s dumb idea."  The grey haired boy let out a huff and glared at Rin.

"You were the one who said you knew how to put on makeup."  Rin returned the glare.

"Shut up, Nitori."

"I have a great idea."  They turned, one warily and the other excitedly, to look at their smiling captain.  ”Do the other first and second year’s makeup and you only have to do the morning shift of the cafe, Matsuoka.”  Rin stared at him for a minute, debating how badly he wanted out of this outfit.  After a minute he sighed.

"Fine.  But they better hurry up and change.  Makeup comes after the outfit."  Mikoshiba grinned and set out to merrily inform the team of the new part of their costumes.

The first boy sat down in front of Rin, nervously fidgeting on the stool.  He was one of Nitori’s fellow first years and he looked ready to bolt out of the room.  Letting out an impatient sigh, causing the boy to fidget even more, Rin studied the makeup Nitori had laid out on the table beside him.

"Stop moving so much and close your eyes."  The boy squeezed his eyes shut and froze when Rin lightly grasped his chin.  "Close them.  Not squish them shut.  I can’t do anything with them all wrinkled like that."  The rest of the team looked on in awe as Rin gently turned the boy’s face and picked up a brush.  "Hand me that eye shadow, Nitori.”  Rin muttered as he decided on the colors.  His eyes softened as he worked on the boy, pointing to different products and shades for Nitori to hand him.  In a few minutes he stepped back and Nitori nudged the boy.  He opened his eyes and looked at his fellow students.  They crowded around him and cooed over him, handing him a mirror.  He blinked up at Rin and then smiled.

"Thanks, Matsuoka-senpai!"  One by one the other boys sat in front of Rin and he snapped at them to stop moving.  Or to sit up straight.  Or to keep their eyes closed.  But with each boy his face grew calmer and his touch softer.  Nearing the end of the line he was almost smiling.  He pushed the last boy off towards the door and helped Nitori pack up the makeup.  Looking over what was there he realized he’d probably owe Gou some new stuff.

"How do you do that so well?"  Mikoshiba asked as he leaned a hip against the table, careful to not get makeup on his suit.  Rin tried to shoot him a glare but just rolled his eyes instead.

"My sister used to make me help her with makeup all the time."  He focused his attention on Nitori, who was struggling with tying his apron on.  They had both taken them off to avoid any makeup mishaps.  "Damn it, Nitori.  Just give that here."  He quickly tied the apron strings in a neat bow against Nitori’s back and Mikoshiba raised an eyebrow as Rin went on to straighten Nitori’s headband gently, a small smile on his face.  Rin’s hand froze when he saw his captain’s face.  Smile turning to a scowl he growled at the two boys next to him.  "If a single soul outside this team hears about me doing the makeup.  I’ll kill them all."  Mikoshiba laughed as he grabbed Rin’s apron from the table and tied it on him before pushing him towards the door.

"Don’t worry.  Your secret’s safe with us."


End file.
